


The Cat's Meow

by cathrheas



Series: @cathrheas' Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Collars, F/F, Master/Pet, Pet Names, kinda.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Catherine calls Rhea a pet name. Rhea takes to it incredibly quickly.





	The Cat's Meow

**Author's Note:**

> (Day 9: Pet Play)
> 
> legiterally my favorite kink.................it was so hard to pick which ship to do it for but ofc i had to circle back to my ladies
> 
> sorry this isnt technically the 9th anymore in my time zone....but its the 9th somewhere yeah? also sorry that it's so short i got sleepy...i might have to do a sequel cuz i love this concept but didnt execute it as i should have smh. tbh someone else should write this for me.

Catherine loved giving out nicknames. It started when she began working at the monastery. There were tons of students that she got along with, but she just couldn’t remember them all, so she started memorizing them by appearance. Purple hair? Nickname: Violet. Really bad at aiming a bow? Nickname: Shaky. That one kid who needed to wear a belt with his pants or else they’d fall? Nickname: Saggy. She eventually started to learn real names if she saw them enough, of course, but it was hard for her to remember someone she passed in the hallway once or twice, so the nicknames had to suffice.

At some point, though, she started to nickname people she  _ did _ know the names of. Alois became Chuckles and Shamir was just Partner. For people she knew, the nicknames were used less frequently, but still slipped out every now and then.

Of course, Rhea wasn’t exempt. If anything, she was the one who Catherine wanted to give a nickname to the most. It took her a while to think of one, but when she did, she was extremely pleased to present it to Rhea.

She decided to slip it in, purposefully, when Rhea would least expect it. It was during the day, when they mostly kept things professional.

“Thank you for instructing that seminar the other day,” Rhea said. “Professor Byleth told me the students were giving raving reviews.”

“My pleasure, kitten.”

Rhea raised her eyebrows, making that cute expression she always made when she was surprised. “Oh! Well. Um...y-yes, thank you.”

It wasn’t often Rhea was unsure of what to say. Catherine figured that meant her new name was a success. “Something wrong?”

“No, nothing is  _ wrong. _ I am simply curious as to why you decided to name me after an animal.”

Uh oh. Did she not like it? Every now and again, people got offended by Catherine’s little pet names, but she hadn’t really expected it from Rhea. Rhea didn’t really seem upset, though, so Catherine decided to make an attempt to explain herself. “If I  _ had _ to pick an animal, then, yeah, you’d be a cat.”

“Oh...is that so?” Still, Rhea seemed quite neutral. “What makes you say that?”

“You’re kinda mysterious-looking. Like, not disaffectionate, but a little distant to most,” Catherine said. “Very welcoming, but also...not? Unless it’s someone you really like. That’s what cats are like, at least in my eyes.”

Rhea flushed. “That really is an interesting description. I always fancied myself a bird of some sort.”

“You do like to sing,” Catherine said. Rhea flushed even deeper, looking away. “What? I won’t say it anymore, if you don’t like it. You can be my little birdie instead.”

“I like ‘kitten’,” Rhea said. “You may continue to use it. I cannot stop you, after all.”

Catherine rolled her eyes. “Don’t be so difficult. Well, I’ll just use it until you tell me outright to stop.”

“I do not think I will. I’ll get used to it,” Rhea said, smiling.

_ She’s so confusing...but so damn cute. She has to be a cat. _

* * *

Catherine tested all varieties of the name over the course of the week. Kitten, kitty, kitty-cat. Catherine even used “my little furball” at some point, to which Rhea buried her face in her hands. Rhea was very easily flustered by romantic gestures, so of course a pet name would drive her nuts. It wasn’t like Catherine hadn’t called her casual names before, like sweetie or honey, but kitten seemed to be Rhea’s favorite. Catherine started to use it more often when she saw how Rhea reacted to it. She tried to act neutral, but she was clearly enjoying the name.

Catherine was extremely surprised when she gave Rhea a pet on the head, then said the name casually again, and Rhea nuzzled her hand. Catherine withdrew her hand out of shock, and Rhea frowned. “Is something wrong?”

“You nuzzled me,” Catherine said, laughing.

Rhea must not have noticed it. "Did I? Well, I haven't seen you a lot today. I suppose I missed you, is all. It must have been a subconscious thing."

"Is that so? I'm glad you missed me," Catherine said. "You're usually not this upfront about it."

Catherine decided to test the waters again, cupping Rhea's cheek. Rhea shut her eyes, leaning into Catherine's hand again. When Catherine pulled away, Rhea smiled. "It was nice to see you."

* * *

Catherine was starting to wonder if the cat comparison was more accurate than she'd thought. Not only that, but Rhea was becoming oddly affectionate. Perhaps she always was like that and Catherine neglected to notice it, but there was definitely a change somewhere. She seemed almost needy. Catherine liked it.

At some point, Rhea started to ask for Catherine to caress her face, or her head. When they were laying in bed at night, she’d place her chin on Catherine’s shoulder, and Catherine would cup her cheeks, kiss her face, until Rhea had had enough. It always left her cutely satisfied; sometimes she’d ask for it in the middle of the day.

Rhea had a few more tricks up her sleeve, it seemed. One night, she approached Catherine with her hand behind her back. Catherine was laying on the bed, looking at Rhea and waiting for her nightly cuddle request. Instead, Rhea pulled out a collar from behind her back. 

It was a simple thing: black, leather, with a little bell on the front. Catherine looked at it for a few moments, then looked up at Rhea. “Am I missing something?”

“No,” Rhea said.

“Well, then, what’s the collar for? Did you adopt one of the stray cats?”

“No.  _ You’ve _ adopted a stray cat. Although...I’d say I’m quite domesticated.”

Catherine was surprised by Rhea’s ability to say that with a straight face. It was only after Rhea began to frown at Catherine’s silence that Catherine realized that she was deadly serious. “Wh-what? You want to put it on? Like, around your neck?”

“That was the idea behind purchasing it, yes. If you do not desire to see me wearing it, then I can dispose of it,” Rhea said.

“Huh? No, it’ll look cute as hell, you just surprised me.” Catherine propped herself up, leaning back on her elbows. Rhea got on the bed, straddling her lap over the blankets. “Are you seriously going to put it on?”

Rhea decided to give her response through action. She swept her hair out of the way, then fastened the buckle around the back of her neck. The bell was jingling as she did so, making Catherine smile. Rhea twisted it around a bit to adjust the placement, making sure it was centered beneath her chin. She gave her most winsome smile. “How does it look?”

“I was right. Cute as hell.” Catherine sat up all the way, kissing Rhea on the tip of her nose. “This is adorable. What made you think this up?”

“I’m not quite sure. I started to enjoy you calling me kitten. It was just a pleasantry at first, but now, I can’t help thinking of the name whenever you touch me...and vice versa.”

“It’s pretty cute, how quickly you got into it. I’m glad it stuck. Didn’t expect you to be this enthusiastic, though,” Catherine said. “But, I won’t complain. You’re wearing black under your gown, right? Can I see it? With the collar, I mean.”

“I’m not wearing any brassiere, you know...”

“Even better.” Rhea scoffed at Catherine’s filthy humor, but wriggled out of her gown. Sure enough, she was only wearing panties beneath it, and they were black. Catherine threw the blankets off of her legs so that Rhea could sit directly on her, then admired her, running her hands over Rhea’s skin wherever she knew Rhea was ticklish. Rhea arched into her fingers; Catherine could almost hear her heartbeat quickening. “You’re going to be the death of me. You know that, kitten? I’m not sure if you meant to turn me on, or if it happened on accident.”

Rhea hummed in thought. “It was not entirely purposeful, but I am quite pleased with the results.”

“Is that your way of saying that you’re getting horny, too?”

Rhea didn’t respond. She could be so standoffish when it came to the bedroom. Catherine was surprised she’d even worked up the guts to buy the collar. She was grateful, though, and she figured she should give her pet a reward. It still felt a little weird, even if Rhea was unbearably sexy in a collar. “I don’t think most owners do this to their pets,” Catherine said. To emphasize her point, she ran her thumb over Rhea’s nipple, pleased when Rhea leaned into her. “I must be a pretty bad person for getting off to this.”

“I think you’re the best master in all of the monastery.”

“‘Master’? Oh, Rhea, come on...”

“Oh, sorry. Did you not enjoy that?”

“I never said that!” Catherine replied so quickly that Rhea was taken aback. “It’s just...I dunno. It’s so out of place to hear you say that—or any of the things you’ve been saying lately—but it’s out of place in the good way. It’s hot. You can keep saying it.”

Rhea seemed proud of herself for thinking of it. “Thank you, Master.”

Catherine was fucked up for getting turned on by that, right? Well, it didn’t matter. Rhea was insistently pressing down on Catherine’s thigh, forcing Catherine to pick up on what she wanted. Catherine kept her focus on Rhea’s breasts, though, wanting to tend to her hardening nipples. She took hold of Rhea by her hips, lifted her up a bit so that she could take one nipple into her mouth. Rhea moaned, winding her hand in Catherine’s hair. She was sensitive there, Catherine had learned. Then again, she was sensitive everywhere.

Rhea took the opportunity to paw at the waistband of her panties, signalling to Catherine what she was really waiting for. Catherine pulled her mouth off, giving Rhea a kiss. Rhea whined needily into her master’s lips, insistently pulling Catherine’s hands to her underwear. When Catherine finally relented, Rhea smiled down at her. “You’re a pushy little kitten,” Catherine scolded.

“It can’t be helped, can it?” Rhea said, almost a bit haughtily. “I wouldn’t be so pushy if you’d satisfy me.”

_ This little kitty needs to go back to the pound, _ Catherine thought fondly. It seemed like the cat-like personality came with a cat-like heat and a cat-like confidence. Catherine liked the new Rhea, though, forward and loving. Rhea became twice as aggressive when she put that collar on. Catherine didn’t really want her to take it off, actually...

“Alright, kitten. If you want it so bad, take these off yourself,” Catherine commanded, snapping the waistband of Rhea’s panties. Rhea lifted herself up, stripping herself of her underwear and throwing them off the side of the bed. She was naked except for the collar, then. Catherine hooked her finger in the band of the collar, pulling Rhea close. Rhea gave her a kiss, but it was only a peck on the lips. Teasing, taunting, but enough of a press to let Catherine know what she wanted. “I get it, I get it. Okay, kitty-cat. Show me how loud you can purr.”

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to like the 3-5 loyal commenters/kudos givers that put up with my kinky bs cuz cathrhea slaps. yall keep me going


End file.
